Allen Plus Potion Equals Allen Minus Mana
by Cinder46231
Summary: Before the Ark incident. Allen was hit with a potion at changes his memories, and now acts like Red from the circus. For the next three days, how much will everyone discover about their favorite whitey. Warnings: OOC Allen and Kanda (the man confuses me.) Implied underage rape, Suicide like scene but he never planned to, There are probably more. Read at your own risk.


Allen + Potions = Allen – Mana

Summary: Before the Ark incident. Allen was hit with a potion at changes his memories, and now acts like Red from the circus. For the next three days, how much will everyone discover about their favorite whitey.

Warnings:

I have not written the next chapter and don't really know what to do so it might take a long time. Sorry.

OOC Allen (It's a given.)

Really OOC Kanda (Not sure how to write him because the man confuses me.)

Implied underage rape

Suicide like scene but he never planned to, he was just standing there looking to the distance (But better safe than sorry.)

There are probably more but I'm not sure yet

Read at your own risk.

Day 1

Currently they were all sitting in Komui's office. The was problem was that instead of red, green, blue, black, and white hair sitting in the room, there was a replacement for the white hair sitting on the couch but with rusty red hair instead. (Off to a horrible start. Nice.)

To know what lead to this moment, one must go back about an hour. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, and Komui were cleaning Komui's office. Cleaning but even with five people it was still hard to clean up a room that is more paper than surface area. So, while everyone was cleaning the papers, Allen was on a chair trying to grab the box sitting at the top of the stack of papers.

Sadly, Lavi was walking past and not looking where he was going so, he kicked the chair, causing Allen to fall over with the contents in the box to falling on him.

Of course, this was Komui's office so the contents had some strange results.

Allen does not remember the Order or his friends.

Allen's appearance changed.

Allen is extremely rude.

He insists that his name is not Allen but is Red.

But that was after he woke up so while he was unconscious, they stared at him, moved him to the couch, cleaned up the mess od broken glass, and waited for him to wake up.

Now an hour later, Allen woke up and they are back to the beginning of the story.

"So, what do you want with me?" Red said, crossing his arms and glaring at Komui who was used to Kanda's glare. But sadly, that was not enough because Red could probably kill a person with that glare if he wanted to. (I don't know how to type a British accent, but the accent is there. Just use your imagination. I'm calling Allen Red as of now.)

"N-nothing. You were unconscious so we thought we'd help." Komui said, very scared of Red's glare.

"Why'd you help?" Still glaring.

"Because we are your friends." Lenalee said with confidence.

"Are you sure you're right in the head? If I had friends, I wouldn't be beaten up for things I can't control. Just tell me the reason so that I can leave." Red said as he turned back to Komui.

"You are at the Black Order, a part of the Vatican and churches that are meant to help people. That's why you're here." Komui lied while Lenalee looked at him, questioning his actions.

"Church? This place is a church!? Get me out of here. The last time I was in a church, they tried to exorcise me." Red stood up and walked to the door.

"Get out of my way." He glared at Kanda, who was leaning against the door.

"I don't have to do what you say and you are going to stay here until we say otherwise." Kanda shot back.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen?" Red didn't wait for a response before he backed away and ran at a wall, climbed the shelves of books, and jumped into the vents on the ceiling. To say the occupants in the room were shocked would be a lie.

"How did he do that? He did that with pure human power, got to the ceiling that is two stories above him and with no assistance with, from his movements, a paralyzed arm and a wounded leg. To be able to do that is amazing. I'm going to go ask him how." Lavi said before running out the door.

"Nii-san, how long will this last? We have trouble keeping him here since he wants to leave so bad." Lenalee looked at her brother. "What did your potion do? This doesn't act like Allen."

"The potion should last about three days. It removes part of the person's memories and changes the ones connecting to the missing memories. From the looks of it, his meeting with his father was removed, so this was him before the age of 10."

"Why'd you make such a thing?" Kanda asked, looking for a reason to kill Komui for making a mess.

"I was bored." Komui shrugged. Reason found.

~ With Lavi ~

Lavi was walking around, looking for Red before he found him but the scary thing was that the boy had a rope around his waist and was free falling from the tenth floor. Lavi screamed before he saw Red land on the third floor and jumped with the rope gone. Lavi almost had a heart attack if it wasn't for the fact that Red landed. Lavi went after him by grabbing his innocence and jumping after Red.

Before Lavi got to the ground he pushed off his innocence and tackled Red to the ground. "And where do you think you are going Red?"

"Leaving here obviously and the name is not Red. I told you to call me Red. Now will you get off me.?" Red said from under Lavi.

Before Lavi could answer, Lenalee and Kanda made their way towards them. (More like Lenalee dragging Kanda with her.)

"Good job Lavi, you caught him. Let's bring him to the dinning hall." Lenalee said as she turned and kept dragging Kanda so he couldn't escape. (Not that he could. Komui was hunting him after earlier.)

Lavi picked up Red and threw him over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" Red hit Lavi but Lavi kept walking. Up front Lenalee said that she would stop at Komui from going after Kanda if he stopped Red from leaving, which Kanda agreed to.

"If I let you go, you're just going to run away." Lavi said and kept walking as Kanda got to the back of the group to stay away from Lenalee.

"Fine. Have it your way." Red said before he bent backwards, forcing Lavi to bend forward, and kicked Lavi in the chest when his hands touched the ground. He was about to make a run for it if Kanda didn't come in and restrained him. Of course, that didn't work because Red kicked his legs back enough to kick where it hurts and Kanda released him to bend over from pain. Red turned around only to face Lenalee. Now, Red may be rude and very violent, but he had morals and hitting a woman that has yet to harm him was one of them.

Lenalee saw this, grabbed Red and dragged him to the dinning hall, leaving Lavi and Kanda on the ground.

"Who knew Moyashi-chan could kick harder than Lenalee." For once and probably only once, Kanda agreed with Lavi.

~ With Lenalee ~

"You must kick pretty hard if you got Kanda and Lavi doubling over in pain."

"My legs are the only working limbs if I'm being restrained or if my working arm is broken so I have to kick hard. Otherwise I would have been sold long ago." Allen replied, surprised someone would praise him for hurting others.

"Sold to where?" Lenalee could guess it was probably slavery but his reply shocked her.

"Prostitution. Your face says you don't believe me. Well let me tell you something girl, there are some sick people out there who like boys, especially virgin boys but they didn't know and those people would be disappointed when they found out about me." Allen said, still being dragged but smirking to himself.

"What?" Lenalee asked, a look of disbelief on her face. _'Allen's so innocent, how is he not a virgin?'_

"Falling asleep on the streets was the first mistake I ever made. Oh well, virginity was to be lost eventually whether you are five or fifty.

"Five!? You lost your V-card at five!?" Lavi asked when he and Kanda caught up and heard the end of their conversation.

"I think I was five. Why do you care? It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters. That's illegal." Lavi said.

"If that's your reason then you will have fun learning all the 'illegal' acts that happened to me." Allen smirked when Lenalee looked scared and Lavi paled. Kanda stayed the same but you could see the look of disgust on his face.

To break up the awkward silence, Red's loud stomach decided to tell the surrounding occupants that it was empty.

"You must be hungry. I'll take you to the dinning hall." Lenalee said, having been brought out of her shock. Red followed her with Kanda and Lavi following after.

~ In the dinning hall ~

When they got their at least half the heads inside turned to their direction. (The other half was already had their heads facing them.) Everyone in the hall were wondering who the new kid was and why he looked so much like Allen and why Allen was not with them like he always was. The white-haired black hole was always there at lunch. Allen skipping a meal isn't even a thought they thought they would think. (Was that all he was associated with?)

Red, although aware of the stares, just kept walking and went up to the counter.

"Hello sweetie. Are you new here? What can I get you? I can make you anything you want." Jerry said when Red walked up. Red, not being sure about what the chef said, looked at Lavi.

"Is he lying?" Lavi's only reply was, "Nope and it's free so order whatever you want." Unaware of the fact that Red was getting suspicious of the place he was stuck in.

' _Free food. There must be some hidden intention behind it. What could it be? The chef doesn't look like he is straight so he could be cooking for_ 'those' _favours. But he doesn't look like he likes guys either. So, what could it be that he wants.'_ Allen thought while on the outside he had a look of suspicion which made the others think he thought Lavi was lying.

"Look, there is no hidden meaning so order so that we can order too." Kanda was getting impatient since Red was taking so long for something stupid and he really wanted his soba.

"Why don't you just go first then." Red suggested. _'If there is any hidden payment, he'll hesitate.'_ Red decided if he was going to stay, he'll test things out with other people.

"The usual." Kanda said as he walked to the counter while Lavi and Lenalee went with him. "Good afternoon Jerry, I'll have a yakiniku. "Lavi said before Lenalee ordered too. "Chocolate cake please."

' _Chocolate cake for lunch? What is wrong with her?'_ Red has only known of chocolate cake as a very special thing that should only be eaten on special occasions. (Not that he had any before.)

"Now you can order Red and I promise that the food is free so don't worry." Lavi said, smiling as he pulled Red back towards the counter.

"Okay, then I'll have some stew and bread." Red ordered, not knowing that Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widen in shock because of how little he ordered.

"You sure you don't want to order more? You can have anything you want and as much as you want." Lavi said, a little worried that the amount of food red ordered won't be enough for the innocence in his arm.

"Like what? I've only ever had stew and bread. Sometimes fruit if I was lucky." Red started thinking if he should ask for some apples while he was here. _'They did say that I could have anything.'_

"How about I add some fruit on the side for you then sweetie?" Jerry said. (I shudder whenever I write his lines.)

"Thank you." Red thanked as Jerry went inside to make their food.

When the four got their food, Red stared at the small bowl at the corner of his tray that held cubes of colourful looking things along with black, blue, and red oddly shaped things and green and purple spheres that were cut in half.

"What's wrong "?" Lavi asked, snapping Red out of his staring at the bowl of colourfulness.

"What is this?" Red asked while he pointed at the bowl.

"That is a fruit salad. Lately, the Order has been getting shipments of fruit so Jerry thought it would be nice for everyone to try some of everything." Lenalee said, pointing at her own bowl on her tray.

Red, only ever having had apples, started picking through the bowl with his spoon. "This is fruit? It's so colourful." For a moment, Red sounded happy and the three sitting with him noticed it.

"Of course, Fruit is always colourful." Lenalee said, sounding happy that Red was showing something other than defensiveness.

"I always thought that fruit was two colours, three if you count black."

"Red, you are not supposed to eat anything if it is black, it is mostly likely rotten and bad for you." Lavi was concerned about Red's health.

"Yeah. Figured that out after getting sick after the time I ate a black and red apple as food for the day." Red said as he took his spoon and stirred the stew, as if looking for something, then sniffing it and tearing the bread apart and adding it to the stew.

"What were you looking for in the stew?" Lavi asked before see Red freeze mid-stir.

"…Nothing Important…unless there is something I should find." Red waited for his answer. _'Depending on their answer, there could be something in them.'_

"You look liked you were searching for poison and blades. There is nothing in there. Jerry is not that kind of person." Lenalee reassured but Lavi caught Red's eye widening and his hesitation to touch his food. Lavi, realizing what was happening, took the spoon on his try and dipped it in Red's stew and ate a spoonful, bread and all, to show Red that it wasn't harmful.

Red, after staring at Lavi in case he dropped dead, picked up his spoon again and started eating.

Kanda and Lenalee were confused by this until they realized why Lavi did what he did. When they did, everyone in the hall shivered because of the sudden temperature change. Lavi saw Red getting uncomfortable, kicked Kanda and shook his head discreetly at Lenalee. The two then realized what they were doing and hide their anger away for later.

"So Red, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Lavi asked, trying to get away from the awkward.

"There's not much to tell. I'm from the circus. It's not that great but it gets you off the streets. Don't know who my parents were, abandoned at birth, I think. People like to avoid me except churches. Churches like to exorcise me when they find me. Apparently, it's because of my arm, but I think they are just selfish people. Some of those church people are liars. Some of them are just nice so that they can get laid. Some even go for kids, which is just sick." Red grimaced at the end

"Where's you hear that from. Not all churches are like that. The Black Order is not bad." Lenalee tried to defend her home but Red's words made her question.

"You can't honestly say that this place never did a single bad thing. You see one church, you've seen them all. Some just hide the truth better than others." Red said as he went back to eating. (I have nothing against churches, I'm sure they do the world good. What Red said is based on the back story this character has which are all bad experiences of old churches being against what they believe are demons and blasphemy. Think, kind of like the witch trials where innocent people were killed because they were believed to be different.)

"So, Red. What happened to your arm?" Lavi asked as the conversation with Lenalee didn't work out and Kanda was staying silent.

"Born with it. Been paralyzed since as long as I could remember." Red said, not looking up from his food.

"You can't move it at all?"

"Nope, which sucks since working at the circus normally needs two arms unless you prove them that you can still work otherwise you get kicked out." Red was still not looking up.

"Then how'd you do it?" Lavi was getting curious for other reasons. _'Just how strong was Allen when he was a child to be able to do labour work at a circus. Especially since he had one working arm.'_

"Did acrobatics on a trapeze, tightrope walking, knife throwing, I moved a lot of crates from one side to the other faster than the other workers, and I did it all with one arm. Just shows how weak the others were." Red finished his stew and moved on to the fruit salad. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda just stared at him with one thought in mind. _'Allen-kun/Moyashi/Moyashi-chan was stronger than we gave him credit for.'_ (Kanda would deny that thought until he died.)

They all saw Red look at the piece of apple curiously. He took a bite and his eyes widened. He stared at the bowl like it was from the heavens. His face showed nothing but his eyes were an open book.

They saw him eat the rest of the fruit with such care that they thought he thought this was all he was going to get. "You know that if you want more, you can go ask right?" Lavi said.

Red looked at him like as if he was a god. Red shook his head when he noticed what he was doing and fixed himself before finishing and going back to the counter for seconds.

"Okay, Allen has got to have one of the worst pasts and that's coming from a bookman." Lavi was relieved to get that off his chest.

"I have to agree, it's pretty bad." Kanda said. (OMG, second time they agreed on something.)

"And we think we have it bad. It may be bad to us but we know our lives are going to get better, Allen thinks that he is going to stay like that forever with no one by his side." Lenalee looked down at her half-finished cake.

"Why don't we use the next three days to get to know the old Allen. That way when he's back to normal, we won't step on any landmines and we can cheer him up when he gets depressed for old reasons." Lavi suggested.

"Yeah, that way we can avoid those depressing moments he has at times." Lenalee was getting excited.

"Red sits back down and sees a smiling duo and a less grumpy samurai staring at him. "What?"

"Since you are going to be here a while, we thought we would show you around." Lavi said.

"Whoever said I was staying long?" Red was suspicious.

"Well, the next circus isn't coming to town for at least another three days so we thought you would like somewhere to stay." Lenalee was getting nervous.

Red looked them all in the eye. "Three days. That's it."

"Okay. Well since we were cleaning Nii-san's office before this, why don't we start there. Would you mind helping us clean a bit first because we need to get that finished before someone gets hurt." Lenalee asked, hoping they would help with Komui's file mountain.

"Fine."

~ Komui's Office ~

"Sorry I can't help organize the files." Red said after they got the boxes of inventions out of the way.

"Why? We just got started." Lavi asked as he was organizing the files on the ground.

"I can't read." Red mumbled, looking at his feet.

"You're 15. How do you not know how to read?" Kanda asked from the couch where he was sorting files.

"Never learned" Red shrugged.

' _Does this mean Allen can't read? The potion should only modify memories and personality, not intelligence.'_ (Lenalee)

' _He should know how to read. I've seen Allen with mission files and Red should have the abilities Allen had.'_ (Lavi)

' _Now that I think about it, I've never seen Moyashi read before, he only held the files. Did he just manage to hide it very well?'_ (Kanda)

"Most of the files are colour-coded so you can just stack them according to colour for us to read through them." Lenalee suggested while Red nodded and picked up a red-tabbed file.

~ An hour later ~

"All the files are finally done." Lavi was about to flop onto the couch before Kanda stopped him and Lenalee said, "We just have all the papers and blueprints that weren't in files left to do."

"Ugh." Lavi walked over to Komui's desk, deciding to start there.

"Red, can you help pick up all the blue rolls of paper and put them in this box." Lenalee handed him a box before picking up some papers off the floor. Kanda moved to the couch and got started.

~ Two hours later ~

All the papers were either put away or thrown out and the place was vacuumed and dusted. It was currently 3pm and there was nothing to do in the building, all was quiet.

Except…the training rooms.

After cleaning Komui's office and ten minutes of recovery, Red asked if there was any large open space for him to exercise in. The group of four made the was down to the training rooms.

It was okay for about half and hour. Kanda was sparring with Lavi, Lenalee was training her kicks, and Red was practicing some of his circus routines. It was all well and good until Red found a way to practice his tightrope routine. (A rope attached to two balconies.) It was fine at first, when he was just walking, but then he put away the balance bar and started flipping and jumping and cartwheeling. Some people were worried since there was no net. (There was more than just four of them in there training.)

Red did not care what was happening below. He was only focused on what he was doing up on the rope, trying to clear his head and let his body take over. He was slowly going through his routine. _'Step, step, leap, cartwheel, bridge, kickover, turn, kick, balance, split, flip back, run, aerial…'_ But just as he landed his aerial, his foot slipped and he started falling…three stories…the other three gasped and before they could do anything Red corrected his position and rolled when he reached the ground, ridding his body of the downward momentum, before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Red! Be more careful! You could have been seriously hurt!" Lenalee yelled as they ran over to Red.

"That was awesome Red! You have to show me how to do that sometime." Lavi earned himself a slap to the back of the head.

"Why are you worrying? This has happened before. I rarely get serious injuries when I do acts anymore. Any injuries come from other people."

"Rarely." Kanda said, catching onto a not very promising word in his reassurance. Red stiffened, understanding that Lenalee will now be on his case.

"More like once or twice and that was when I was learning the routine. After practicing and performing it so many times I don't make these mistakes. The only reason I slipped was because the hole in my shoe caused me to get rope burn." Lenalee was sort of convinced but not quite.

"Still, you have to be careful. What if you got badly hurt? What if you became paralyzed? You have your whole life in front of you. Do you want to spend it sitting in a wheelchair?" Lenalee might be taking it a bit too far.

"Look, I know what I'm doing but if I want to eat and stay off the streets this is what I have to do. I know how to take care of myself! I've been doing it my whole life! Paralysis doesn't matter to me! I'll just learn to live with it! I'm not going to care! The worst-case scenario is I die earlier than I already will!" Red turned and ran out of the training room, leaving behind three wide-eyed exorcists. (I can't seem to write any other reaction other than the widening of the eyes. Man, I suck.)

Lavi snapped out of it when he realized why Red started yelling before he ran away. He understood what Red was mad about. Lenalee made paralyzed people sound like invalids even though Red has a paralyzed left arm.

"I know that you were worrying but do you realize that you just told Red that he is an invalid? Don't you remember that Red's left arm is paralyzed? You just made paralyzed people sound useless. Now while you think this over, I will go look for Red." Lavi ran out through the door Red left through, hoping to see the rusty-red head still around. Kanda left to go help Lavi find Red and Lenalee was left in the room to think about how she just hurt her friend.

~ Three hours later ~

It had been three hours and Red couldn't be found anywhere in the Order. Lavi and Kanda started looking before they slowly started dragging everyone into looking for the kid, with no luck in finding him anytime soon. (They don't know but Red was a pickpocket and ran and hid from police and angry people a lot. Finding him won't be easy.) That was until the golems being used to find things in small places saw Red and notified Lavi and Kanda.

When Lavi and Kanda got to the roof, they didn't expect to see Red standing on the raised edge of the roof.

"Red, step off of the ledge please. Don't do anything crazy now." Lavi said slowly, with his hands in front of him. Kanda decided to use Lavi as a distraction and went around to try to get to Red just in case talking didn't work.

"Hey Lavi, why does everyone have to care? I never wanted anyone's attention but people always care. Whether it be because I look like a demon, that I am a child, that I stole, that I've lived on the streets, why do people care. I went my whole life by myself with no help, and yet you people can't seem to leave me be. What's the point of wasting it on me. I won't live long enough to repay it" Red said, not turning around.

"What do you mean?" Lavi was concerned about Red's last statement.

"I thought you were a bookman, that you should know everything?" Allen chuckled when he turned to see Laci's confused face.

"How do you know about that?"

"I met an exorcist before, rouge but an exorcist none the less, and he had a parasitic innocence too. He met a few other parasitic innocence before him too when he was young. He met a bookman, I believe he is your mentor now, once and they talked. This exorcist told me a lot of what the bookman told him. He told me about the Order and about the war. He told me the fate of those with innocence in their bodies like mine. Exorcists with parasitic innocence don't live past 20. No matter what we do we will die on our 20th birthday. I don't have long, 5 years at least, a few extra months if I really try." Allen gave a strained smile.

This shocked Kanda and Lavi. _'Why didn't bookman tell me?'_ Lavi didn't want to believe it.

Kanda stepped out, "Does anyone else know this?" because obviously he didn't.

"Komui should have when he looked me over earlier. He would have seen signs of my body deteriorating." Red said as he jumped down from the ledge, to the relief of the two exorcists.

"Does it hurt? Having a body that is falling apart." Lavi asked.

"No. My body is constantly being repaired by my innocence but at the same time it is being worn away by it. It's just that more damage is done and the repairs can't keep up. So even though it doesn't hurt now, I will die a painful death because my body will no longer work by then." Red said, looking sadly into the distance. Kanda and Lavi just stayed silent, sad about the fact that their friend was going to die and not even a quick, painless death but a slow and painful one. Even Kanda had to admit that the kid did not deserve such a thing.

"You guys look like your most important person just died. Cheer up, I don't want the last 5 years of my life staring at that face so either smile or get out of my face." Red said, looking at Lavi and Kanda. Lavi smiled but Kanda just wiped the look off his face. No matter what, he was not going to smile.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired. Do you know where I'm going to be sleeping tonight?" Red stretched as he yawned. Normally, he would not sleep in case something happened in his sleep, but it was a rare chance to sleep in a bed and he was going to take it.

"We have spare rooms for when inspectors come over so we'll put you in one of those rooms." Lavi of course was lying and Kanda was just going to go along with it. They planned to just bring Red to Allen's room.

"Can you show me the way then because I really want to sleep." Red said before Lavi and Kanda lead the way. The walk was silent. When they got to Allen's room, they bade each other good night and went their separate ways. Red went straight towards the bed and flopped on it. Wasn't long before sleep came over him.

TBC

I have not written the next chapter and don't really know what to do so it might take a long time. Sorry.


End file.
